Wu in the Family
by Arctic 7
Summary: A collection of shorts, drabbles and prompts revolving around Xiaolin Showdown.


Kimiko continued to ruffle through the mess. She pushed aside countless heaps of trash, from soda cans to tissue paper. With much disgust the dragon of Fire continued on with her search. She was not alone in this search. Her two teammates were around somewhere rummaging through the gross junk as well.

"Any signs of it partner?". Kimiko turned to where Clay had called out from. The dragon of Earth stood on a large pile of junk across from her.

"No, none at all" Kimiko said, tossing an empty soda can behind her. With the impact of the can hitting the yellow ground came a muffled sound. Kimiko took a sharp step back when she noticed something beginning to wiggle from underneath.

"Eww!" Kimiko practically shrieked as Omi wiggled out. His short body was covered with all kinds of trash; both solid and fluid. The dragon of Water shook his body like a wet dog. Before Kimiko could lash out at him, Omi spoke up.

"Something tells me that this is not a educational training exercise which was assigned by our fellow Shoku leader."

Kimiko and Clay turned their heads to where Omi had been glaring at. On the largest pile of junk stood their fellow leader. He stared back with a blank expression on his face.

"Raimundo, how much longer are we supposed to be looking around for your necklace?" Clay yelled loud enough for the dragon of Wind to hear from his distance.

"Seriously Rai, we've been out here for so long, I don't think that we'll be able to get the smell off ourselves no matter how much we bathe!" Kimiko wiped off the sweat on her forehead.

"Yes Raimundo, what exactly is the point of us looking for the necklace that you misplaced?" Omi called out.

Raimundo stood still for a moment before he launched himself through a controlled gust of wind towards his friends. Despite the smooth flight, he made a rough landing sending off trash back at the monks. They began to let out angry groans but were quickly interrupted by Raimundo.

"Today's exercise was simple. You would search for my missing necklace without the use of any Shen Gong Wu or the use of your elemental powers."

"Yeah well, you just left out the fact that you would hide it deep in a trash dump on a hot New Mexico day."

"Just like when you forgot the tell us we'd need to bring our own sources of light when you threw us in an underwater cave for two days back in Indonesia!" Clay exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

The three continued to remind him of the recent "educational training exercises" he'd sent them on and the countless times he would say "Oh and by the way guys..." before revealing the huge disadvantage they'd have.

Omi took a few steps closer to the Shoku warrior. "And do not think that I will ever forget when you threw me into an Astro jump filled with squirrels. I still do not believe that was the most proper way to combat how my fears!"

Raimundo stiffened his posture, closing his eyes. He then clapped his hands sending a powerful gust of air. The monks kept quiet at the random gesture.

"A part of being a Shoku warrior, your leader, includes sending you guys off on some training exercises." Raimundo opened his eyes and gave a look around the trio.

"I know these aren't easy exercises and they come with some weird set-ups at times but all these missions are discussed with Master Fung before being assigned. I take a lot of time planning these training exercises including the disadvantages in them. I want to be able to prepare you guys for anything that gets thrown at you."

The angry looks plastered on their faces slowly began to relax. Except for Kimiko who had her arms crossed and foot angrily tapping the ground.

"Just give us a little more light on these exercises before you throw us out from now on will ya?" Clay sighed, adjusting his hat.

"Sure thing. Now let's get back to the temple. I think you guys have spent enough time here for today." Raimundo replied as he turned his head back to face Dojo. The dragon had been enjoying a nice tanning session but it had seem that today's moment of relaxation would be brief. He transformed into his larger form and flew down to where the monks stood.

"Wow. You guys could use a bath. And I mean like five of them." Dojo's face scrunched up once he landed besides the group.

The three monks walked towards the dragon, hoping onto his back. Raimundo walked the opposite direction pointing down at the bottom of the trash pile.

"Let me go grab my necklace really quick."

Kicking up what was probably a door, Raimundo jumped on the large wooden plank. Using it like a surf board, Raimundo slid down the hill of trash. Upon reaching the bottom, he ran towards a tunnel that was made by one of the monks.

Raimundo walked up to where he had hid his necklace but found himself not being to control himself any longer. He let out the laugh he tried so hard to contain just moments before.

"Aww man, I can't believe they fell for another one!" he said to himself, wiping off a tear. He rested his arm on one of the walls he was standing in between in.

During his laughing fit he failed to notice that the arm he had resting on the wall of the tunnel was not as stable as it appeared. The tunnel began to shake.

Raimundo quickly darted towards the exit, sliding through the opening as the makeshift tunnel collapsed. Sliding on the ground Raimundo jumped back on his feet. With some help of the wind, he quickly turned to face the tunnel. Pushing his arms forward he was able to change the direction of the tunnel's fall away from him.

Dojo flew down behind Raimundo. "You ready to go home now?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Raimundo dusted off his shoulder, unaware of the lonesome bottle of fluid falling down towards him.

Omi flailed his arms around. "Raimundo seek out!" he yelped.

Raimundo gave Omi a quizzical look.

"Huh?"

And with that, the bottle landed on Raimundo's head, exploding it's contents on impact.

Everyone yelled out in disgust either covering their mouths or their eyes. Raimundo stood completely still, not opening any of his eyes.

"It's 'watch out', Omi."

* * *

**Hello! I have no idea what prompted me to write this. Heck the ending is kinda gross but when I first wrote this I just wanted to show what happens when Raimundo's training exercises, or in other words "perfect prank setups", backfires on him.**

**I haven't wrote (fan) fiction in years and I know this is filled with so many errors but I just wanted to get something out there. I hope this wasn't too bad read. I'll be uploading more short fics on here later.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
